1.Technical Field
The present invention relates to an article alignment device.
2.Related Art
Conventionally, boxing systems for efficiently boxing articles have been proposed. For example, the boxing system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-155648 includes an article alignment device that presses plates from both sides against plural articles that have been conveyed to a predetermined location and accumulated to thereby cause the plural articles to stand. The article alignment device aligns and boxes the articles by causing the articles to stand. Because of this, it becomes possible to effectively utilize the space inside the box, and a large number of the articles can be boxed in one box.